


Well, What Do You Wanna Do?

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Women in the NHL, female nolan patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Well,” TK prompted, poking her thigh with his toe until she swatted his feet away from her, “what do you wanna do?”“Get drunk?”
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 21





	Well, What Do You Wanna Do?

TK looked over at Patty, who was slouched down on her end of the couch, fiddling with the ends of her hair. She had been told to lay low, someone had uploaded what they had claimed to be her nudes but Patty send nudes… to anyone. 

And Travis had refused to let her lay low on her own. He had happened to catch a glimpse of the photos from the PR rep’s folder and it clearly was not Patty in those photos - the hair was too short and light and the boobs were too big. Patty confirmed that by pointing out those facts to the PR rep, who didn’t respond to that with anything helpful.

“So….” Travis spoke up for the first time since they got back to his place.

“I don’t really wanna talk about it.” Patty replied, not looking at him.

“Well,” TK prompted, poking her thigh with his toe until she swatted his feet away from her, “what do you wanna do?”

“Get drunk?”

“Thank sounds like a plan,” TK grinned, “You go get the beard and snacks from the kitchen. I’ll text Haysie and Hartsy and tell them to bring the hard stuff.”

Patty looked at him for a minute before giving him a small smile, “Thank you.”

Travis stood up and smacked a kiss on her cheek before wandering to the liquor cart to see what he needed to annoy Kevin and Carter into replacing.


End file.
